


Love Game

by douwunjpg



Category: Apink (Band), BLACKPINK (Band), CLC (Band), Day6 (Band), Dreamcatcher (Korea Band), EXID (Band), G-Idle (Band), PRISTIN (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band), TWICE (Band), Wonder Girls, 여자친구 | GFriend (Band), 우주소녀 | Cosmic Girls | WJSN
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, F/F, Hot Mess, Lawyers, Lesbians, Smut, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Stripping, day6 and dean just sing in the background, everyone is a little bit older for plot purpose, lawyer yuqi, living out my gayest dreams, rich lesbian ceo trope
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 17:30:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14938736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/douwunjpg/pseuds/douwunjpg
Summary: there is no explanation, i just wanted to write the whole rich lesbian ceo trope.





	Love Game

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. please correct my grammar mistakes

Yuqi sighed as she ran a hand through her messy hair before straightening out her back. She'd been assigned a new case, luckily she was second chair on it so most of the workload would be upon Hyojong, the first chair. She opened the file and began to read the contents and evidence all clearly leading to the fact that their client was obviously guilty however there was nothing that could be used to pinpoint the murder of late millionaire Kim Mingyu on his wife Kim Minkyung. Speaking of which, Yuqi checked her wrist watch, she was going to be late to their first meeting with their client if she didn't hurry into the meeting room. She ran into the room a minute before their meeting started, startled to find that only Hyojung was there, no Ms. Kim.

"Hyojung," she called out for his attention directing her gaze to the empty chairs as she took a seat next to him, "where is Ms. Kim?"

 She only received a shrug in response. She frowned lightly and decided to retie her hair before opening the file again and organizing her notes. People weren't usually late to such things but she guessed Ms. Kim was a busy woman seeing as from her file she was the CEO of Kim Inc. an export company that was doing very well these days.  _Too well,_ Yuqi thought as she glanced through the papers containing details about the company.

 

Her nervous habit of continuously going through paperwork was stopped by a familiar hand, she looked up confused at Hyojung who simply pointed at the front door which could be seen through the meeting room's glass walls. Her jaw went slack as she finally put a face to the name Minkyung Kim, though now she was wishing she hadn't. The lady was drop dead gorgeous, dressed in all black, a sad attempt to look like she was mourning. At both her sides she was flanked by three almost as beautiful girls who seemed to be armed. Yuqi swallowed deeply as she looked at Hyojung with a nervous gaze who looked back at her with an equal amount of worry in his eyes. They watched her walk through the office lobby with an air of grace and elegance that was hard to come by so naturally. Her smart heels clicked confidently as she walked straight to the meeting room door which was opened by a girl on her right. With practiced politeness, Yuqi and Hyojung stood up to greet their client nervously. Minkyung walked passed them not even throwing a greeting before taking her seat, her bodyguards that's what Yuqi decided to call them, stood in a row behind Minkyung as she dropped her black purse on the table and removed her black fur coat throwing it to the same girl who opened the door. Just as they were about to sit, Minkyung spoke with a clear cut no funny business voice that made Yuqi understand why her company was doing so well. 

 "You," she pointed at Hyojung who looked startled and stood up straight.

"Yes Ms. Kim?" he replied politely. 

"Leave." she ordered and leaned back in her chair comfortably. Yuqi sputtered and latched onto Hyojung's arm. 

"Sorry Ms. Kim but he's your first chair...he's the best lawyer you could have handling your case," she snapped back feeling defensive over her friend who paled at her words. 

"Y-yuqi i-it's ok-" Hyojung whispered harshly as he tried to remove her grip off his arm. Minkyung's eyes narrowed behind her sunglasses as she snapped her fingers. Two girls walked forward, one removed Yuqi's arm with ease while the other escorted Hyojung out of the room. Yuqi stared at her with a gaping mouth. 

"Ms. Kim!" she began only to be pushed down into her chair and had her chair pushed back under the table. The two girls remained behind, standing up straight with their hands clasped behind their backs. A fourth girl pulled out a small device and set it up on the table and turned it on, Yuqi stared at it with interest then snapped her attention back to Minkyung. 

"I'm not qualified enough t-" she got caught off by Minkyung raising her hand. Yuqi paused bewildered, how someone could command so much attention with mere gestures was beyond her understanding.

"Give it a minute, it has to warm up first," Minkyung spoke and removed her designer sunglasses, folding them and placing them on the table. "One of my girls in training, Siyeon designed it, it sends out radio waves that disrupt any recording device that within a room." Yuqi arched an amused eyebrow, Minkyung may look beautiful but she certainly did have wits if she was taking so much precaution. After a minute had passed Yuqi attempted to speak again only to be cut off by Minkyung starting first.

"Hyojung Kim will not be my lawyer, you will be my lawyer. No second chair. Everything I tell you, you will keep it to yourself lest you wish to end as like my poor dead husband." Minkyung spoke as she drummed her manicured nails along the table. "I murdered my husband by shooting him. He was an annoyance and a burden. He didn't work, he just wanted to play, and he refused all my attempts to divorce him. I'm not a bad person, I don't have a sob story, I just didn't want to be married to an annoying pest like him and murder was my last resort." 

Yuqi blinked once, twice, and a third time to be sure this was all real. "I'm sorry but did you just confess to the murder?" she asked stupidly with an exasperated sigh. 

"Yes, but I will not confess to it in court. I built up enough alibi from  _friends_  to be able to make this case easy for you. We faked a kidnapping, held him for ransom then killed him in Russia. They can't trace it back to me since I was in Korea while this happened. I will not tell how I did it, just know that I did. I don't care how much I have to pay, just make sure I'm not in jail by the end of this." Minkyung continued tilting her head to the side as she studied Yuqi who looked more and more lost as she went on explaining her situation. Minkyung pulled out a plastic file from her purse and slid it over to Yuqi. "This contains all my personal contact information should you need to contact me for any reason whatsoever." She purred out and slipped her sunglasses back on. She stood up and was helped back into her fur coat, Yuqi didn't miss the lingering touches from the girls as they made sure it was on properly. She pulled her purse off the table and walked over to Yuqi as a girl pocketed the device.

"I would like for us to have a drink at some time seeing as today I'm running late and didn't have a chance to get to know you properly, Ms." she looked down at Yuqi's chest over her sunglasses then slid her gaze back over to the papers, "Yuqi Song. I should like for us to be friends." She lightly touched Yuqi's shoulder then exited the room with the rest of the girls in tow. 

 

It took Yuqi a good five minutes to process everything that had happened before she felt her cheeks heat up. She gathered all her papers with shaky hands and left the meeting room, quickly rushing back to her office. Now within the privacy of her office, Yuqi allowed herself to squeal slightly then get her shit together when she remembered that this lady had confessed to murdering her own husband. Well,  _fuck._


End file.
